


They Don't Know About Us

by sunlights



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Didn't Know They Were Dating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 16:24:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18854713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunlights/pseuds/sunlights
Summary: When most people in the Avengers compound heard that Tony would be housing yet another kid that was into engineering and science, it was an understatement to say everyone thought that wouldn't work so well with the current kid being housed in the compound for the summer.Or: The Avengers are clueless and Harley and Peter enjoys bickering.





	They Don't Know About Us

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, here I am again with yet another harleypeter fic. 
> 
> I received this prompt: "Hey! I really love your writing! I saw that your prompts are open sooo,, could you maybe write something along the lines of "I thought they hated eachother, why are they making out?". basically everyone thinking they don't like eachother but they have been in secret relationship for months? that's what I'm alive for sksksk keep up the good work m8! 🌼" 
> 
> And this was the result.

When most people in the Avengers compound heard that Tony would be housing yet another kid that was into engineering and science, it was an understatement to say everyone thought that wouldn't work so well with the current kid being housed in the compound for the summer. Also raised a lot of questions of where exactly Tony was finding all these geniuses and how.

 

The moment Happy had explained that Tony had actually known Harley first and for almost one entire decade, bets started to be made of who would be one to start a fist fight. Was it mean? Probably, taking in consideration these were teenagers, but deep down everyone was really concerned that Harley and Peter would be at each other’s throats.

 

But the thing is there was no way these two wouldn’t fight - which was why the bets where to _when_ they’d fight instead of _if_ \- not when Tony both had known Harley for much longer but got a lot more attached to Peter in the past couple of years.

 

Then when Harley Keener walked in, all full of young confidence, making a beeline to Tony and complimenting him - by name, not Mr. Stark, just Tony - that's when it all settled for them.

 

Harley turned out to be, well, very Tony Stark like in many ways. Confident and cocky at first, but you could see it was mostly for show and he was a sweet person once you got through the about 200 layers of sarcasm. And that was another thing. Peter could be and was sassy, yes, but not in the same way as Harley.

 

Peter was a polite shy kid, that would call everyone sir and ma'am doesn't matter how many times you tell him to call you by name. Harley in the other hand didn't wait for permission, most he'd call by surname and the ones he was close to he had no qualms about calling them by name.

 

When Harley had lectured Steve in just how much and in what ways he was wrong during their Civil War, Steve wanted Peter to kick the kid's ass. Just a little bit.

 

It didn't come as a surprise that Harley and Peter bickered. A lot. They never seemed to agree about anything. If was about and to any uniform or weapon for the Avengers, they'd argue for hours about the fastest way to do said upgrades, which ones were actually worth doing at all, it would make combat harder and more difficult or slower. Tony found it ironic that they'd argue which upgrade could be done faster but they wasted so much time discussing it instead of, well, actually doing it.

 

"Well, this is a fucking dumb idea and adding this will make your movements be a lot less shifty and smooth. Doesn't sound like the sort of ideas a hero would have for upgrades," Harley smirked, oblivious of Tony rubbing his temples, feeling a headache coming.

 

"Well, all my ideas are a hero's ideas. You know why? Because I'm a fucking superhero," and then they were off for more two hours of arguing. Arguments such as "you were literally bitten by a goddamn spider, should I stop cleaning my house see if any takes a shot at me and I can go around town wearing bright colored spandex?" and "It's a good thing you don't have an armor like Mr. Stark's, I'm sure your big head would never fit inside that helmet."

 

They'd even bicker about which movies to see during movie nights. Somehow that always became a discourse of which was better and more realistic, Star Wars or Star Trek, which movies and shows and books were better. They always tried to involve Tony on that but the genius knew better than that.

 

Finally someone - probably Natasha or Carol - would have enough of it and pick the movie themselves.

 

And much more.

 

They'd argue over breakfast if Peter ate oatmeal and Harley bacon they'd make fun of each other's foods. If wasn't so annoying they all would be impressed with Harley and Peter's capacity to turn everything into a fight.

 

"I don't know. I think there's some tension between them. I'm not sure if this all is 100% hatred," Natasha said one day over toast when their breakfast was blissfully quiet since both Harley and Peter weren't up yet.

 

"No fucking way. The tension is called murder intention. These two are about to go at it very soon, I can feel. They might like similar things but they are too different if they are already arguing like that now imagine if they were dating," Clint pretended to have chills. "Wouldn't want to be here to witness this."

 

"I'm still not sure. Just have this gut feeling… something is going on," as Natasha finished the sentence, they could hear noises, very distinct voices they all had come to be too familiarized with the past few weeks.

 

"Ugh, the Game of Thrones adaptation is absolute trash, the books are far superior. You really should try reading a book someday, will do you good," that was Harley.

 

"Game of Thrones is, granted, not perfect but still the best show ever made in television you're just too fucking stuck up. At least from the two of us, I'm the one getting an actual ending."

 

Clint threw Natasha a look that said a very loud "see?!" and she nodded. "Yeah, you're probably right."

 

This continued to go on and on. Somehow their initial bet - which they'd say was definitely a joke if anyone asked - was up on the air. As much as Peter and Harley continued to bicker their hearts out, they never got into actual fights.

 

Everyone thought that would change as they all had gone out on a mission, leaving the two kids behind - which earned Harley a smug smile because Peter wasn't gonna go with everyone and be stuck with him - and they'd probably have destroyed the compound when they came back.

 

What no one expected is to walk into the living room and find Peter on Harley's lap. Not only on the older boy's lap but kissing him desperately, pulling on his hair and so entranced in it that not even his spider senses were able to make him aware of all the superheroes getting an eyeful.

 

Finally, they seemed to be broken for their moment once Tony's voice broke the silence - if you could call the noises they were making silence really - with a "what the fuck?"

 

Both boys immediately jumped off the couch, facing the heroes staring at them. 

 

"Oh, Mr. Stark! I didn't know you guys were going to come back so soon! How was your mission?" Everyone felt a little bad for the kid, his voice was high-pitched and he was looking at the floor. Harley in the other hand was holding his head up high, the only flush on his face, everyone suspected was due to the heavy making out more than anything.

 

"Yeah, I didn't warn you. Same as you didn't tell me this was going on. Guess that makes us even?" Tony didn't sound upset, more like amused, there's a small smile on the corner of his mouth for all to see. "When this even started? The way you guys fight I would never be able to tell."

 

"Yeah, we thought you guys couldn't stand each other?" Steve said, looking from his teammates to the teens. 

 

"I arrived July 8, at 3 PM so… at 5 PM, July 8, I'd say." Harley said, his voice did quiver a little, only sign he wasn't as full of himself as he looked.

 

"Why all the fighting then?" Bruce asked, looking from one to another.

 

"We don't have to agree on everything to be into each other. We like to argue, it's fun and then after it we--," Harley cut himself short, a flush blossoming on his cheeks. He cleared his throat, "anyway, we would tell you guys eventually but was fun seeing the bet going on. Sorry to disappoint you, I do think we deserved a fee for the entertainment though."

 

Peter laughed, looking at Harley with mischief and shiny eyes. There was a pause, one full of tension. One that they could see there's no intention of murder behind.

 

"We--, um, we are going for a walk. It's good everyone is back safe, see you guys during movie night."

 

Harley grabbed Peter's hand and they both basically ran out there, clear as day for everyone they would find somewhere quiet and make out some more.

 

Silence followed after the two teenagers left, no one being able to say something on that first. And then.

 

"You did say they were about to go at it, Clint, you were right, too bad you didn't specify going at what. In this case, going at each other's mouths."

  
  
  
  
The End. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are more than welcome and very appreciated! 
> 
>  
> 
> [I made a Tumblr to post and talk about my fics. Talk to me or send me prompts there!](https://harleyxpeter.tumblr.com)


End file.
